


Mellow Chime

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2“Bells ring out to guide lost sheep back to the fold.” – and for Sehun, Jongin is his bell.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	Mellow Chime

“I can’t do this now, Mr. Roy. It’s Christmas in three days.” Sehun sighed through the video call as he discussed matters regarding his newest business deal. The broker; Mr. Roy looked apologetic too but, “They’re the sponsors Mr. Oh and it’s now or never.” 

Sehun leaned back and rubbed his face. Sehun loosened his tie as it started to suffocate and let out a deep sigh. It was a deal of millions and if he lost this one partnership, it was over for the company. They needed the money, the partnership and the deal. Sehun glanced at his secretary and requested for a run on his schedule. He was supposed to be free for ten days; no work, no calls, nothing. Unfortunately, he was getting pulled into this business blackhole.

“My dear husband is going to kill me. It’s our first Christmas with the little one.” Sehun mumbled as he signed the last cheque of the day. “Fine, Roy. I’ll be there.” Sehun decided after contemplating it. “We have to make it quick though. Please tell them I need to settle things as soon as possible and get back to my family. I cannot risk my husband’s wrath on Christmas.”

“Why not bring your family along Mr. Oh? Celebrate Christmas here…” Roy suggested happily. The thought did go through Sehun’s mind but it was impossible. “We can’t. Our baby is barely seven months.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll convey your request to them and pass all the details to your secretary in the evening.”

“See you there, Roy.”

\--//--

Sehun boarded the plane with great misery. His heart slowed down as though the world had stopped moving and he felt like he might stop breathing too. He hated fighting with Jongin. He hated how both the love of his life cried their eyes out. Jongin was angry and teary but little Jihun was bawling his eyes out. Sehun hated that. He really hated seeing Jihun cry. He never separated from the little one since his birth months ago and both were stuck together like magnets.

But most of all, he hated that he was missing out on little Jihun’s first ever Christmas.

Sehun looked out of the window and quickly wiped his tears – he shouldn’t be crying; but here he was – crying on a plane to Japan for a four days business trip.

He made a call to Jongin as soon as he landed but the call was transferred to the mailbox. Sehun bit his lips and stared at the wallpaper on his screen; a picture of the three of them – Jongin held baby Jihun in his arms as they leaned in to kiss each other. It wasn’t a studio photo but a random, candid shot by one of their relatives. Sehun remembered the exact moment. They were so happy and blissed. He even kissed Jihun after that.

But then, Sehun remembered Jongin’s heartbroken look and once again, got sucked into the guilt loop. He should have sacrificed the deal for Jongin and Jihun. The last Sehun saw that disappointed, heartbroken look on Jongin’s face was years ago before they even dated – it was during one of their friends’ Christmas party. Sehun received a confession and proposal right in front of Jongin. Sehun wasn’t the only one surprised. Jongin pretended he was calm but Sehun knew; he saw Jongin’s saddened eyes and quivering lips. 

“I miss them so much,” Sehun whispered as he looked up to the sky. The snow was falling and the roads were getting covered up in a white blanket. All Sehun could think of was taking Jihun for his night walk and having a cup of hot chocolate with Jongin. They had even ordered their Christmas tree and planned to decorate it together. But now, it all remained just a plan.

“Sir, you okay?” his driver asked as they coursed their way out of the airport. “I’m fine.” Sehun lied. 

\--//--

Jongin was not in the mood and it was obvious to every particle in the household including little Jihun. It’s Christmas; supposedly a day full of joy and hope. He had meant to wear red, dress Jihun in a red sweater and have red ornaments everywhere in the house but the box of ornaments Sehun’s secretary sent two days back laid in the corner with the undecorated Christmas tree. He wasn’t in the mood for Christmas. What was the point of celebrating when the family wasn't completed? Jongin had emphasized on celebrating Christmas together ever since he and Sehun got together and it felt weird to have their tradition broken for the first time.

Jongin hated feeling emotionally unstable. Sehun called a lot. He videocalled too but Jongin made it obvious that he was upset. He tried to be reasonable; he did take into consideration Sehun's business and the deal he had been trying to secure for months but who the hell conducts meetings on a festive day? Jongin just couldn’t brain it.

Maybe he had overreacted and maybe he wasn’t in the mood for Christmas but, he shouldn’t snatch Jihun’s first Christmas experience away. So reluctantly, Jongin dressed the boy in a cute red sweater and put on a matching red sweater himself. Jihun was ecstatic with the new sweater and kept biting on the sleeves, kicking his cute legs in the air. Jongin reached for his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures and instinctively wanted to share those pictures with Sehun. But before he could, Jongin stopped and sniffled.

“He should be here to witness this,” Jongin wiped his snot and pressed the send button aggressively. He kept his phone aside as he picked Jihun up in his arms and headed to the kitchen to prepare something light - a potato-based dish for the both of them. As Jihun nibbled on a soft oat biscuit, Jongin got busy with the pans only to be distracted by the bell.

“I’ll be right back baby,” Jongin kissed Jihun on the forehead and rushed to the door but turned around and decided it was better to carry Jihun with him, “Better not leave you alone,” he mumbled and went back to get the door.

  
  
  


“Merry Christmas, babies.”

Jongin felt the chills running all over his body as his limbs started to weaken. He stared at Jihun yelping happily in his father’s arms, mumbling happily in his own baby gibberish. Jongin couldn’t move but he could literally feel the tears streaming down his eyes to his cheeks. He shivered too and when Sehun tilted his head to lovingly stare at him, he broke into big, fat sobs. “You came back,” he cried in Sehun’s chest.

It was indeed an emotional moment for the both of them and slowly, Sehun led them in and leaned in to give Jongin a warm kiss. “I came back, baby. I couldn’t celebrate Christmas without you and Jihun.” Sehun kissed his tears away and hugged him tightly. “I love you,” Sehun mumbled into Jongin’s hair.

\--//--

“I bought gifts,” Sehun gestured to the huge bag he left by the couch and joined Jongin in the kitchen smashing potatoes for Jihun. “I did too although I didn’t want to…” Jongin mumbled, a little awkwardly and Sehun smiled knowingly – Jongin was still slightly upset. 

“I’m really sorry, babe. I really am. We had plans for Christmas and I ruined it all.” Sehun said as he caressed Jihun’s hair. It proved to be a great convenience to have Jihun’s baby chair by the kitchen counter – they could monitor the little one easily. Jongin sighed and stopped smashing the potatoes and looked at Sehun, “I really tried my best to understand. I am not upset anymore but I don’t know…. There’s this unsettling feeling in me.”

“Like you didn’t celebrate Christmas this time?”

“Yes.” Jongin looked at him, “Like I didn’t celebrate Christmas this time.”

“It’s not too late to decorate the tree, hang ornaments and surprise each other with gifts.” Sehun suggested, “Maybe we’re meant for a different type of Christmas this year.”

Jongin scowled, a little skeptical with Sehun’s overly positive attitude. “Baby, I am just happy to be back on time.” Sehun smiled and walked around the counter to stand next to his husband, “You have the bell which guides me back to you. Be it in darkness or light, as long as you have it, I’ll fight my way to you, my love.”

“When you say things like this…” Jongin whispered and turned around to face Sehun. He curled his hands around Sehun’s slim waist and guided him to stand in his personal space. “You love me more?” Sehun asked in a voice that he knows would wreck and weaken his husband. 

Jongin nodded, “Also, it reminds me how much I missed you.” Jongin slowly leaned in to capture Sehun’s lips. He moaned softly, “I love you…”

“Love you too,”

“And Merry Christmas, baby.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'd appreciate the love


End file.
